User talk:Rasengan888
Hi, welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Yung Wun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 16:07, 2009 August 8 What's up what's up homie, its been a long time Young Piece 02:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) yup and if you make the rules on this wiki, can we still make are own cards? Young Piece 19:20, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I could...I could... --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 22:45, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hello! My name's Psychid, and I first came to this Wiki on January 5, 2010. Unfortunately, I left this Wiki for a while, because the rest of it was being pretty inactive. But seeing that there's some activity going on here, I thought I'd come back! =D Anyway, most of the Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fictions I have written can be seen on my [http://www.fanfiction.net/~psychid FanFiction.Net] account. However, I hope to have some of them posted here on this Wiki, for all to see (especially you!)! =D If you happen to respond to this message, can you please leave it on my talk page, just so that the computer lets me know that I got it? Please, and thank you! It's great to be back! =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Whatever it Takes Actually, I didn't really join this Wiki to do any RPing. I joined to post my stories is all. =P Speaking of which, I might make a blog post to which I express my ideas to what can be done to further popularize this Wiki, since there really isn't much popularity for it. Such ideas include making a delete template (obviously indicating articles put up for deletion), a banned template (to indicate banned users on this Wiki), a G, PG, PG-13, R, and NC-17 template (indicating stories with ratings of G, PG, PG-13, R, and NC-17, respectively), and much, much more! Anyway, I hope you enjoy what's to come! =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 15:06, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey! [[Forbidden/Limited List|Lookie what I'' did]]! =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:27, June 23, 2010 (UTC) The Wiki's Very First Blog Post [[User blog:Psychid45/Whatever it Takes|''Behold!]] --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Questions I have some questions concerning this Wiki in general: #Can you please show me where the rules for this Wiki are? I'm asking you this because I want to add some rules concerning which fan fictions can and cannot be posted on this Wiki, and any other requirements for such stories. #I know that I'm a way's away from becoming one, but is it possible to become an administrator on this Wiki? I kind of doubt it because there's, like, only one on this Wiki, and he's been insanely inactive... =\ #If I remember correctly, you said something about "deleting a page" (I put a delete tag on it, BTW). Does that mean you can delete whatever is up for deletion? Please respond! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Create a Card page Hey remember that page that talks about rules, concering creating your own cards, well I for one find that page totally redundant and could simply be merged with the rules page and be more fleshed out at that. I'm not a member so I'm not one to go up and editing "important" pages, so I leave that up to you. It is also up for discussion. Yami Vishnu 03:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) The rules I plan on making Just so you know, I found the guidelines. =D However, here are some rules I would like to add/modify, if that's alright with you: *Remember when it was stated that articles inappropriate for users at the age of 13 are disallowed? I'm guessing that would go the same for any fan fictions posted on this site. However, thanks to the templates seen on my blog, I would like to change it to/add something like: "Any fan fictions posted on this site must have an appropriate story rating (see this blog for more information). However, any stories posted on this Wiki whose content exceeds the rating of that story will result it in being deleted, as well as a one month ban of your account." *Another rule will be: "Any fan fiction posted on this Wiki must not be written in script format (i.e. "Bob: Hello, there."). Like most fan-fiction-related sites' guidelines clearly state, script format is strictly forbidden." *Another rule will be: "Any fan fiction posted on this Wiki must have a proper plot. Any fan fiction posted on this Wiki that has a ridiculous plot whatsoever will result in the story being deleted, as well as a one week ban of your account." What do you think? =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I did And I left a comment. Let me know what you think. =D Also, I might post one of my stories on [http://www.fanfiction.net/~psychid FanFiction.Net]. Be prepared! =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I misunderstood... ^^; --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, being how this is a fanfiction wikia, I feel I think I need to finally post my fanfiction. Should I or should I wait? ANd where would that go exactly? The rules don't say exactly Yami Vishnu 16:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Logo Hey, it seems this site lacks the image of a thing called a LOgo. I'm willing to create one if you'll allow that. If you need some of my work to see if I'm eligable, I'm happy to give that. CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES! What is the purpose? Where did they come from? [[CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!|Here's one possibility]]! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually... For CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!, I actually do enjoy turbo duels; I just thought it would be funny to write. =P Also, a more appropriate term would be story. ;P Still, thanks for your review. It was appreciated! =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:54, June 25, 2010 (UTC) For the Adminship... ...I really don't see why not! =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 21:13, June 25, 2010 (UTC) So, I'm an admin... ...and I see that you and Tennantfan are administrators, as well! =D However, now that I'm an administrator... I was kind of expecting some things, such as being able to delete articles (ones that are up for deletion, anyway), and ban users (registered ones that have constantly broken Wiki rules, anyway). I'm sure you'll trust me on not abusing my power as admin, but... how exactly do I do both of those things? =/ Also, is it okay if I make a template indicating that we're all administrators? Please respond! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 22:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC) DUELU Hey, I know this is totally random but.....you wanna duel? I really don't like turbo dueling (mostly because I never played the games before to try it) though if it's anything like playing the Duel Terminal, then I am not sure I would like it. Anyway, an RP duel, you up to the challenge? I wanna stomp a synchro in the dust Yami Vishnu 03:49, June 26, 2010 (UTC) RE RE: DUELU Alright no prob....but...what exactly is your dueling format, because I don't know. Also, how do I link a article to a cataorgy so I CAN sucessfully, create a character? Adoption Hi. As requested, I have granted you admin/b'crat rights. Good luck, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 03:50, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Yung Wun So now that you, Tennantfan, and I are now officially administrators, that means we can do things such as blocking other users who have constantly broken rules. I think the first user we should ban is Yung Wun, since some of his articles seem inappropriate for this Wiki. Think I can do it alone? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Dear God... [[User blog:Psychid45/Dear God, inactive AGAIN?|...inactivity again]]...? DX --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) "Admin" Template Since you, Tennantfan, and I are now administrators on this Wiki, I have created a template that informs us about it. Here is the following code: Why don't you put it on your page, and see how it comes out? =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:01, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Modified Rules I kind of modified the Wiki's rules, if that's alright with you. Let me know what you think! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) In your opinion... Should such a rule be made? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you think so... Why don't you check off "No" in the poll I made on my blog, for all to see. Also, I see that you're working on the Wiki's forum; when will I least expect its release? BTW, welcome back! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:14, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Minato Shinozaki Hey i like for you to look at this page here. Tell me what you think. ~~Bopdog111